Outside of Time
by BiblioMatsuri
Summary: The one where the Observers are stupid, Danny makes a mistake and Clockwork is very disappointed. Oh, and the world ends, too. Rated for dark themes (understatement).


Disclaimer: I don't own DP.

BGM: "Synchronicity Part 3: Requiem of the Spinning World" composed by Hitoshizuku-P and Yama , sung by Kagamine Rin and Len.

* * *

Outside of Time

_Danny Phantom._

1984 C.E. – Vlad Masters dies in a tragic accident. Jack Fenton and Madeline Ellison burn the notes for the Ghost Portal.

_Would you truly give anything so your loved ones may live?_

1988 C.E. – Jasmine Fenton is born to Jack and Madeline Fenton.

_Of course._

1990 C.E. – Tucker Foley is born to Maurice and Angela Foley. Samantha Manson is born to Jeremy and Pamela Manson. Valerie Gray is born to Damon and Gloria Gray. The child that would have been Daniel James Fenton was stillborn.

_Are you certain?_

1992 C.E. – A baby girl is born to Jack Fenton's second cousin Mary Fenton. She gladly named the child Danielle Janice, for the son her favorite cousin always wanted. Gloria Gray dies in a hit-and-run.

_What did I just tell you?_

2004 C.E. – Jack Fenton's 100th invention is a spectacular failure. Tucker Foley disappears, to the dismay of his parents and the utter indifference of everyone else. Damon Gray loses his job and Valerie Gray is recruited.

_I don't have a choice!_

2005 C.E. – On the verge of shutting down, Fenton Works is bought by a Non-Governmental Agency. After a long remission, Mary Fenton succumbs to lung cancer. Dani is taken in by her Uncle Jack and Aunt Maddie, and adoption papers are in the works.

_I give up._

2006 C.E. – The first functioning permanent Portal to the Ghost Zone is completed. Dani Fenton dies in what her new family believes is a tragic accident. Dani Phantom comes into existence.

_You win._

2007 C.E. – The Guys in White declare war on all things supernatural. In response to the U.S. government wanting to know what the hell they think they're doing, a girl-shaped weapon is unleashed upon the Earth.

_Name your price._

2008 C.E. – The Battle of Amity Park marks the start of open war. As it turns out, nuclear weapons are less than effective against beings capable of turning them into harmless lumps of rock and metal mid-launch. Somewhat paradoxically, incendiary bombs are still quite effective.

_I'll pay it._

2014 C.E. – The close of the Antarctic Campaign marks the end of the first and only Many-World War.

_This is our price: Danny Phantom must not exist._

2017 C.E. – Peace talks conclude, and the Inter-World Accords are signed by the remaining governments of the human race, as well as the leading authorities of the Infinite Realms.

_That's it?_

2018 C.E. – Samantha Manson is temporarily given charge of Dani Phantom, ostensibly as an effort to get the little disaster under control, really to shut up one of the loudest voices in the burgeoning supernatural civil rights movement. Jack and Jasmine Fenton manage to break Dani's programming and her original personality begins to reassert itself.

_Just me, and they'll all be – they won't die at the Nasty Burger?_

2023 C.E. – Jasmine Fenton is assassinated. Jack Fenton is found dead in his workshop days later.

_All right._

2024 C.E. – In her capacity as an Inter-World PeaceKeeper, Sam Manson defeats the rogue Class 8 spiritual entity designated "Undergrowth". She does not survive the battle. With the loss of her last lifeline, Dani Phantom's psyche fractures irreversibly and Dark Dani Phantom comes into existence.

_I'll do it._

2025 C.E. – The systematic genocide of humanity begins.

_There's just one thing._

2031 C.E. – The systematic genocide of humanity's allies begins. The Observers begin debate in what remains of their Grand Hall of Judgement.

_Can I say goodbye first?_

2032 C.E. – Tucker Foley reappears in the ruins of Amity Park, initially mistaking it for Hell. Precisely as he wished for, he has been sent where people would actually be happy to see him. Unfortunately for all involved, the people happy to see him were feral and starving.

_Clockwork, please listen._

2033 C.E. – Dark Dani crushes the Coffin of Forever Sleep. She does not succeed in crushing its occupant.

_Yes?_

2034 C.E. – The Observants destroyed, Clockwork intervenes directly. Using the last of his influence, he hides himself away.

_We never meant for this to come to pass._

2048 C.E. – Clockwork starts his last and greatest work. To all appearances, it is no more than a chunk of immeasurably cold crystal, one of who knows however many found in the depths of the Infinite Realms. To his indefinable sight, it is the seed of infinite realms of hope and victory.

_I do not doubt that, but it has happened nonetheless._

2049 C.E. – Pariah Dark, in his arrogance, wakes SOMETHING that should not been woken. It attempts to eat Dark Dani Phantom.

_One can only hope that your choice changes things for the better._

2054 C.E. – The faceless and nameless, in her mindless fury, destroys what little is left of the Earth.

_I messed up, didn't I?_

2068 C.E. – The Master of Time has completed his greatest work. Now there is only his last duty.

_Perhaps, but never forget, child: There is always another twist you can take._

The end of time has come.

_You just have to try._

* * *

A/N: What the eff is wrong with me? By the way, there are two phrases quoted from the series. (Hint: the title is one of them.) Have fun finding them!


End file.
